Charles McKimson
Charles Edson "Chuck" McKimson, Jr. (December 20, 1914 - April 16, 1999) was an American animator, best known for his work at Warner Bros. studio. He was the younger brother of animators Robert and Thomas McKimson. His father was a newspaperman who later become the editor of the Scandia Journal in Scandia, Kansas. Biography McKimson was born in Denver, Colorado. The family located to Los Angeles with his family in the 1920s. He began his career in animation in 1937, when he joined Leon Schlesinger Productions as a member of Tex Avery's unit. McKimson left the studio during World War II to serve in the US Army Signal Corps, returning in 1946. Upon his return he was assigned to his brother Robert's unit, where he worked as a lead animator. Charles received co-story credit on one short, 1955's "All Fowled Up" (the other writer being Sid Marcus), starring Foghorn Leghorn — a character utilized exclusively by Robert. While at Warner Bros. McKimson drew the syndicated Roy Rogers comic strip from 1949 to 1953, in collaboration with his other brother Thomas and artist Pete Alvarado. The strip was published under the pseudonym "Al McKimson." McKimson left Warner Bros. Animation in 1954, after Jack Warner briefly shut down the animation division. He subsequently joined Dell Publishing, where he served as Art Director for their comic and coloring books division. In 1961 McKimson worked as animation director on the short-lived animated television series Calvin and the Colonel. McKimson died in 1999 at the age of 84. Looney Credits * Merrie Melodies: Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends (TV Series) (animator) * 1988 Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (animator - segment "The Prize Pest") * 1986 The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (TV Series) (animator) * 1985 The Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour (TV Series) (animator) * 1983 Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island (animator: classic cartoons) * 1982 Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television (TV Movie) (animator: classic cartoons) * 1979 The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special (TV Short) (animator: classic cartoons) * 1979 Bugs Bunny's Cupid Capers (TV Short) (animator) * 1978 The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show (TV Series) (animator - 1978) * 1976 Sylvester and Tweety (TV Series) (animator) * 1968 The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Hour (TV Series) (animator) * 1960 The Bugs Bunny Show (TV Series) (animator) * 1955 Lighthouse Mouse (Short) (animator) * 1955 All Fowled Up (Short) (writer) * 1955 Feather Dusted (Short) (animator) * 1954 Quack Shot (Short) (animator) * 1954 Gone Batty (Short) (animator) * 1954 The Oily American (Short) (animator) * 1954 Devil May Hare (Short) (animator) * 1954 Little Boy Boo (Short) (animator) * 1954 No Parking Hare (Short) (animator) * 1954 Bell Hoppy (Short) (animator) * 1954 Design for Leaving (Short) (animator) * 1954 Wild Wife (Short) (animator) * 1953 Cats A-weigh! (Short) (animator) * 1953 Of Rice and Hen (Short) (animator) * 1953 Easy Peckin's (Short) (animator) * 1953 Cat-Tails for Two (Short) (animator) * 1953 Plop Goes the Weasel! (Short) (animator) * 1953 There Auto Be a Law (Short) (animator) * 1953 Muscle Tussle (Short) (animator) * 1953 A Peck o' Trouble (Short) (animator) * 1953 Upswept Hare (Short) (animator) * 1952 Fool Coverage (Short) (animator) * 1952 Rabbit's Kin (Short) (animator) * 1952 The Super Snooper (Short) (animator) * 1952 The EGGcited Rooster (Short) (animator) * 1952 Hoppy Go Lucky (Short) (animator) * 1952 Oily Hare (Short) (animator) * 1952 The Turn-Tale Wolf (Short) (animator) * 1952 Sock a Doodle Do (Short) (animator) * 1952 Kiddin' the Kitten (Short) (animator) * 1952 Thumb Fun (Short) (animator) * 1952 Who's Kitten Who? (Short) (animator) * 1951 The Prize Pest (Short) (animator) * 1951 Big Top Bunny (Short) (animator) * 1951 Dog Collared (Short) (animator) * 1951 Sleepy Time Possum (Short) (animator) * 1951 Lovelorn Leghorn (Short) (animator) * 1951 Leghorn Swoggled (Short) (animator) * 1951 French Rarebit (Short) (animator) * 1951 Early to Bet (Short) (animator) * 1951 Corn Plastered (Short) (animator) * 1951 A Fox in a Fix (Short) (animator) * 1951 Hare We Go (Short) (animator) * 1950 Bushy Hare (Short) (animator) * 1950 Pop 'im Pop! (Short) (animator) * 1950 A Fractured Leghorn (Short) (animator) * 1950 Hillbilly Hare (Short) (animator) * 1950 It's Hummer Time (Short) (animator) * 1950 What's Up Doc? (Short) (animator) * 1950 An Egg Scramble (Short) (animator) * 1950 The Leghorn Blows at Midnight (Short) (animator) * 1950 Strife with Father (Short) (animator) * 1950 Boobs in the Woods (Short) (animator) * 1950 Hurdy-Gurdy Hare (Short) (animator) * 1949 A Ham in a Role (Short) (animator) * 1949 Hippety Hopper (Short) (animator) * 1949 Swallow the Leader (Short) (animator) * 1949 The Windblown Hare (Short) (animator) * 1949 The Grey Hounded Hare (Short) (animator) * 1949 Henhouse Henery (Short) (animator) * 1949 Rebel Rabbit (Short) (animator) * 1949 Daffy Duck Hunt (Short) (animator) * 1949 Paying the Piper (Short) (animator) * 1948 A-Lad-In His Lamp (Short) (animator) * 1948 The Foghorn Leghorn (Short) (animator) * 1948 Hot Cross Bunny (Short) (animation) * 1948 The Shell Shocked Egg (Short) (animator) * 1948 The Up-Standing Sitter (Short) (animator) * 1948 Hop, Look and Listen (Short) (animator) * 1948 Daffy Duck Slept Here (Short) (animator) * 1948 Gorilla My Dreams (Short) (animator) * 1947 A Horse Fly Fleas (Short) (animator) * 1947 Crowing Pains (Short) (animator) * 1947 Easter Yeggs (Short) (animator) * 1947 Hobo Bobo (Short) (animator) * 1941 The Cagey Canary (Short) (animator - uncredited) * 1941 Tortoise Beats Hare (Short) (animator) * 1941 The Haunted Mouse (Short) (animator - uncredited) * 1940 Of Fox and Hounds (Short) (animator - uncredited) * 1940 Wacky Wildlife (Short) (animator - uncredited) * 1940 Holiday Highlights (Short) (animator) * 1940 Ceiling Hero (Short) (animator - uncredited) * 1940 A Wild Hare (Short) (animator - uncredited) * 1940 A Gander at Mother Goose (Short) (animator) * 1939 Land of the Midnight Fun (Short) (animator) * 1936 Page Miss Glory (Short) (assistant animator - uncredited) Category:Animators Category:Looney Tunes Animators Category:Writers Category:Deceased Category:Real People Category:1914 Births Category:1999 Deaths